prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
El Solar
| birth_place = Zacoalco de Torres, Jalisco, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Toño Cruz | debut = May 1975 | retired = }} El Solar (May 26, 1956) is the ring name of a Mexican Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler who has been working in Mexico since 1975. El Solar's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. His brother works as El Solar II and his son has been wrestling as El Hijo del Solar since 2008. Early life Career Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''La Solarina'' (Kneeling step-over head-hold inverted chickenwing) :*''La Triangular de Solar'' (Upside down Indian deathlock) :*''La Victoriosa de Solar'' (Reverse bodyscissors submission hold) :*''La Alejandrina'' (Inverted Surfboard) :*''La Insoladora'' (Upside-down Kneeling step-over head-hold wrist-lock) :*''La Tapatía'' (Surfboard) :*''El Remo'' (Double armbar reverse headscissors) *'Signature moves' :*''Plancha'' :*''Quebradora con Giro'' (Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker) :*''Tope Volador'' (diving headbutt off the second rope) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Aladino :*Blue Panther Jr. :*Climax :*Fabián El Gitano :*Guerrero Maya Jr. :*Máscara Sagrada Jr. :*The Panther :*Hijo del Solar Championships and accomplishments *'Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*Copa Higher Power: 1998 - with Mr. Niebla, El Pantera, Shocker, Star Boy and Mike Segura *'Lucha Libre USA' :*Lucha Libre USA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mexican Independent Circuit' :*Americas Middleweight Championship (1 time) :*FLLM Masters Championship (3 times) :*UWF Super Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA Middleweight Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record External links * CAGEMATCH.net Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:1956 births Category:1975 debuts Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Global Les Catch alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Lucha Libre VIP alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling KAGEKI alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Profesionales de la Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Duvandi alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones Luchisticas Mexicanas alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Guerrero Indy Wrestling alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people